


Eyes-On Experience

by spinmybowtie



Series: Bathhouse Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Exhibitionism, Innocence, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt goes back to the bathhouse, hoping to see Blaine again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes-On Experience

Kurt doesn’t go back right away. He’s afraid that if he does, the illusion will be shattered and the entire thing will turn out to be an extremely vivid, mind-numbing dream. He would still be a virgin in every sense of the word and Blaine – gorgeous, patient, unbelievably sexy Blaine – would turn out to be a hallucination that appeared to him when he least expected and exactly when he needed it. Kurt distances himself until he can’t close his eyes and smell the scent of Blaine’s skin anymore.

It only takes two weeks.

Entering the building, despite being there before, is even more nerve-wracking than the first time, when he had been naïve and unsuspecting. This time, he knows what he is getting himself into. There are no misunderstandings that this place only features spa facials and seaweed wraps. Kurt is well aware that things happen here that had, up until now, only been present in his late-night fantasies. So, he holds his head high as he walks in, feigning confidence because he’s still nervous, still unsure of himself and whether his return is a good decision. The man behind the counter isn’t the same one Kurt remembers, and that makes him feel a little less self-conscious. Somehow, being handed a key by a stranger is a little easier to stomach than if it was from someone who knows his face and that he’d been there before, and that he liked it enough to come back.

Walking into the locker room, Kurt doesn’t make eye contact with anyone, undressing quickly and shielding himself with a towel. He eyes the bowl of condoms and lube packets on the shelf nearby, wondering if it would be too presumptuous to grab a couple, but then he’s struck with the dilemma of having nowhere to keep them, and he isn’t nearly comfortable enough to walk around with such items in his hand. Besides, the chances that he will actually need them are slim, he thinks. It’s not like he’s sure that Blaine will be there, and the idea of having _relations_ with someone else is terrifying. For some reason, Kurt trusts Blaine in a way that is probably naïve and slightly dangerous. That somehow makes the prospect of another encounter even more thrilling.

Kurt walks slowly along the hallway, catching a glimpse of a couple in one of the private rooms that makes his eyes widen and cheeks burn. He stares down at the floor, making his way down to the steam rooms. He slips inside the first one he sees, a different room than before. The lighting is a little brighter and there is only one level of benches along the walls, although they are wider and made of a darker wood. Kurt averts his eyes from the couple already in there, one man on his knees in front of the other, until he’s settled across from them, looking away until he can’t anymore. They are nameless faces on unfamiliar bodies, but something about the way one man’s hands threads through the other’s hair sends a jolt through Kurt. Whether or not they care that he’s there, watching and blushing and getting hard under his towel, doesn’t matter. It’s the act, the shared intimacy between two strangers, that gets to him and draws him in.

After a couple minutes, Kurt can’t help himself. He doesn’t know when he became so bold, and in the back of his mind he thinks that maybe being there, in a space so open and accepting, has more of an effect on him than he would care to admit. He slips a hand under his towel, gasping as he takes himself in hand and starts stroking, slowly and as discreetly as possible. A couple more men have come in, one of them joining the other two, and Kurt closes his eyes, picturing warm, hazel eyes and an easy smile. He looks again, focuses on the man taking the other’s cock into his mouth and bobbing his head furiously, groans and curses filling the room. Kurt moves his hand a little faster, squeezes a little tighter, and he’s so enthralled by the scene in front of him that he doesn’t hear the door open and shut again.

Another body settles next to him, and Kurt barely has time to react before hot breath blows over his ear. He stills his hand and swallows hard.

“Hi, Kurt.”

Kurt turns to face him, almost disbelieving that he’s actually there, dreamy as ever, beautifully naked and smiling knowingly.

“B-Blaine! Hi. I, um, didn’t think I’d see you here.”

Blaine tilts his head to the side and looks at Kurt appraisingly, and Kurt jumps a bit when he feels a warm hand on his knee. It’s only then that Kurt realizes that he’s still holding his dick, and he pulls his hand out from under the towel too quickly, the towel getting yanked back and exposing him to anyone watching. And Blaine was definitely watching.

Kurt pulls the towel over his lap with shaking hands, not able to look Blaine in the eye, and he feels both embarrassed and so incredibly juvenile in that moment. It’s not like Blaine hasn’t seen him before, and he had all but asked Blaine to meet up with him again the last time they spoke. Kurt contemplates heading for the door to avoid making an even bigger fool of himself, but then Blaine grabs both of his hands, squeezing them too gently, too tenderly, for the occasion, as if he knows exactly what Kurt needs in that moment.

Kurt stops squirming around like an idiot and looks up to see Blaine smiling at him warmly, no judgment on his face, and Kurt thinks that as far as random hook-ups go, he’s had some damn good luck.

Blaine watches Kurt carefully. He wasn’t expecting to see him again, but he hoped for it. He couldn’t get Kurt out of his mind for days after they first met, and now, seeing him again, Blaine feels the same pull toward him as he had then. Kurt’s shoulders look tense, his skin still so flawless and covered with a thin layer of sweat, and he’s flushed from high in his cheeks to the top of his chest. Blaine is glad he decided to forgo the towel; he wants Kurt to see exactly what he does to him.

“I’ve been keeping an eye out for you, you know,” Blaine whispers, letting go of one of Kurt’s hands to trace patterns into the thin skin of Kurt’s knee. Kurt’s towel is bunched up over his lap, and Blaine wants it gone, wants to unwrap Kurt like a gift, precious and beautiful and, in that moment, _his_.

“You have?” Kurt asks quietly, looking at Blaine through his eyelashes, and _oh god_ , this kid is going to be the death of him. Blaine’s fingers skid over damp skin, up and up, pressing into the softness of Kurt’s inner thigh. He hums in affirmation, watching Kurt’s tongue peek out to wet his bottom lip.

“Of course I have. You’re not easy to forget,” Blaine tells him, and then he leans forward, capturing Kurt’s mouth in a light kiss and hoping that he’s not overstepping. What had happened between them before could very well be a one-time thing, but then again, Kurt is just as responsive as he was then, hesitating only briefly before pressing back. Blaine pulls away and Kurt doesn’t move, his eyes still closed and his lips slightly parted. “You’re just as beautiful as I remember.”

Kurt blushes harder at that and his eyes flutter open. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Blaine’s gaze drops back down to Kurt’s lap. He grabs onto the edge of Kurt’s towel and asks, “May I?” He watches Kurt’s throat bob as he swallows, and then Kurt’s nodding slowly. Blaine lifts the towel and pulls it out of the way, revealing Kurt’s half-hard cock. “I see you’ve already started.”

“Oh, well, I mean, I wasn’t trying to – “

Blaine quickly kisses him again, murmuring “relax” against Kurt’s lips, and when Kurt gives into him, lets Blaine slip his tongue past his lips and grips onto his shoulder, Blaine considers it a win. He cups Kurt’s face with one hand, stroking over his cheek with his thumb, and wraps the other hand around Kurt’s cock.

Kurt gasps into the kiss, holding onto Blaine like his life depends on it. He can’t believe this is happening again, that Blaine still wants him after the first time. A loud groan echoes through the room, but Kurt is too absorbed to bother seeing who it came from. His head is already swimming with arousal, and Blaine’s hand is sure and steady, stroking Kurt’s dick in a perfect rhythm. Between that and the heat and the scorching kisses Blaine is pressing against his mouth, his neck, his shoulder, Kurt thinks he might melt completely.

Trailing his fingers down Kurt’s length, over his balls and back up again, Blaine murmurs against Kurt’s ear, “Tell me, gorgeous, do you remember what I taught you?”

Kurt can only nod stupidly, because of course he remembers. Blaine nips at his neck once, and then kneels up on the bench. “Show me.”

His brain fizzles for a split second at first, but Kurt catches on quickly. He slides his trembling fingers over Blaine’s thighs, finally allowing himself to really look at the man in front of him, his small waist and the lines of his hips. He lifts his eyes up and sees Blaine watching him, patient and calm, with hooded eyes and the faint hint of scruff shadowing his face, something Kurt never thought he’d find sexy, but really, really does. He takes a deep breath and leans forward, wrapping his fingers around the base of Blaine’s dick to hold it steady, and takes the head into his mouth. Blaine swears under his breath, and it only encourages Kurt to keep going. He licks around the ridge and trails his tongue down until he meets his fist, then sucks and kisses his way back up.

“Jesus, Kurt, you’re doing so fucking good,” Blaine breathes, threading his fingers through Kurt’s damp hair. Kurt’s eyes are closed and his brow is furrowed in concentration, and he looks stunning like this, with Blaine’s cock sliding between his lips. Blaine thrusts his hips forward slightly, and Kurt moans around him, sending shivers down his spine. “So good, baby, so good for me.”

It’s a little sloppy, but Kurt’s enthusiasm is persistent as he sinks his mouth over him again and again. Blaine starts to move his hips faster, pushing in further little by little, knowing Kurt can handle it. He thrusts in once, twice more, then pulls out with a wet pop. Kurt gazes up at him with _those eyes_ and Blaine is quick to cover his mouth, shifting himself back down onto the bench.

“Did I do okay?” Kurt asks when they break apart. He’s so earnest, so honestly concerned that he did something wrong that it makes Blaine’s heart clench.

“You were perfect, sweetheart,” Blaine assures him, placing an hand in the middle of Kurt’s chest and pushing him back gently so he’s resting against the wall. Kurt doesn’t fight it, trusting Blaine more than he should, and Blaine leans in, kissing along Kurt’s collarbone and down his chest. Kurt’s body jolts when Blaine licks at his nipple and sucks on it, and Blaine smiles against his skin. He works his way back up and presses a kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

“How about we try something new?” Blaine asks. “Would you like that?”

“Y-yes, please,” Kurt whispers, ready to take whatever Blaine gives him. He can’t believe how easy it is to be with Blaine, how comfortable he feels even though he’s so unsure of what he’s doing. He knows Blaine will stop if he asks him to, but right now, stopping is the last thing Kurt wants. He’s so hard and every small touch of Blaine’s skilled hands is slowly unraveling him, layer by layer.

“Spread your legs for me,” Blaine tells him, and Kurt’s eyes widen at the realization of where this is going, and that he wants it badly. He does what Blaine asks, moving his knees further apart and looking to Blaine for approval. Blaine licks his lips and slips a hand under Kurt’s thigh, lifting up so Kurt’s foot is flat on the bench. “So hot like this.”

Blaine reaches behind him and Kurt can hear the crinkling of the packet before he sees it. He hadn’t realized that Blaine had come prepared, but then he thinks about it more, that Blaine was prepared in the first place before knowing that Kurt would be there. The idea of Blaine doing this with someone else makes something twist hot and deep inside him, although Kurt knows he has no claim over him. He doesn’t dwell on it though, not wanting to ruin the moment, and he spreads his legs further at the first touch of Blaine’s slick fingers.

“Take a deep breath for me, sweetheart,” Blaine orders, and Kurt does without thinking. “There you go, now breathe out slowly, yeah, like that.”

Kurt tries not to tense up at the unfamiliar feeling of Blaine’s finger working its way inside him, but he takes a few more breaths, his heart pounding in his chest, and soon, Blaine is sliding a second finger in alongside the first. Kurt whines at the sensation, rocking his hips down as the slight discomfort gives way to something entirely different. It doesn’t hurt, but he can feel the stretch and fullness just from Blaine’s fingers opening him up.

“A little more, okay?” Blaine asks, and Kurt only nods helplessly as Blaine slowly adds in a third finger. He winces a bit at the intrusion, it feels bigger and the slide isn’t as easy, but Blaine keeps murmuring encouragement into his ear, and soon Kurt is moving his hips in time with Blaine’s fingers. “So tight, _god_ , so fucking tight.”

Kurt isn’t sure what he should be doing with his hands and decides to keep them flat on the bench, bracing himself for whatever is coming next. Blaine is staring down at where his fingers are disappearing inside of Kurt, and it’s a heady feeling knowing that the pure lust and awe in Blaine’s eyes is his own doing. Kurt is about to ask Blaine for more when he feels Blaine adjust his hand and then Kurt’s back is arching and he’s keening at the intense pleasure coursing through him. Someone chuckles and maybe he’s laughing at him, but Kurt doesn’t care. He can barely think, not when Blaine is moving his fingers back over that same spot.

“You like that, huh?” Blaine is so close, his lips brush against Kurt’s cheek. Not sure if he can form actual words, Kurt whimpers, moving his hips in quick jerks, so close already. He whines when Blaine pulls his fingers out completely, grabbing on to Blaine’s wrist to try pulling him back.

“No, please, I need more,” Kurt stammers, but then Blaine lets out a short, fond laugh. He settles himself to mirror Kurt’s position, leaning back against the wall with his legs on the floor. He’s further away like this and Kurt misses his touch already. He worries that maybe he did something wrong, was too loud or too clumsy in his movement. He is so far in his own head that he doesn’t see Blaine opening up a condom and rolling it on until he’s slicking himself up and Kurt catches the movement of Blaine’s hand.

“C’mere,” Blaine says, and Kurt blinks at him, not understanding at first, but then… _oh_. Blaine seems to sense Kurt’s realization and pats his knee. “Right here.”

The trouble is, Kurt is now very much in tune with the rest of the room. The two men from earlier are still there, looking sated, and there are a few more that Kurt didn’t notice come in. All of them are watching, some getting each other off, one couple fucking in the corner with their eyes glued to Kurt. The nervousness comes back, and Kurt has less than a few seconds to decide if this is something he can handle, something he can walk a way from without feeling shame and guilt. The words _you matter_ ring through his head, a memory of a conversation with his father that happened years ago.

But then there’s Blaine, who has been so kind and understanding, never pushing him too far and making him feel things he never could imagine before. Blaine, with his crooked smile and soft voice, telling him how beautiful he is, how much he _wants_ him. Maybe they’ll never be in love, or maybe they won’t even see each other after this, but Kurt isn’t going to let the chance pass him by. He doesn’t know when he will meet someone else, someone to take him on dates and share cheesecake and take walks hand-in-hand through the park, but he’s sure that it will happen some day. Right now, though, he has Blaine, who is waiting, always patient, for Kurt to make the next move.

Kurt stands on wobbly legs, slipping a bit on the dampness of the floor under his bare feet. It’s adorable, Blaine thinks, and he reaches for Kurt’s hips and guides him over, turning him around to face away from him. He rakes his eyes over the swell of Kurt’s ass, so smooth and slightly reddened from sitting on the hard wood. It’s exquisite, and he can’t help himself, running his hands over it and squeezing, then pulling his cheeks apart to reveal where he’s slick and open.

“Blaine, w-what do you want me to do?” Kurt asks over his shoulder, flushed and breathless. Blaine lets go and grips Kurt’s hips again, pulling him back and down until he’s settled just above Blaine’s lap. Kurt’s chest is rising and falling quickly, and his stomach quivers under Blaine’s hand when he rolls his hips up, his hard cock slipping along the cleft of Kurt’s ass.

Blaine hooks his chin over Kurt’s shoulder, kisses the side of his neck, and whispers, “I want you to ride me, Kurt.”

The temperature in the room rises significantly and Kurt feels it seeping in through his skin. He’s on display like this, there for everyone to see, and they’re watching him, getting off because of him and what he and Blaine are doing together. It’s empowering and scary at the same time.

Kurt’s breath hitches when Blaine’s hand reaches down between them, and he has to lift up, thighs shaking, to give Blaine room. Blaine starts rubbing the head of his cock against Kurt’s entrance, and Kurt shuts his eyes tightly, hands in tight fists at his sides. Blaine’s hand on his stomach is firm, holding him against Blaine’s chest, and his voice is soothing in his ear.

“We’ll go as slow as you need, sweetheart, take your time.” Kurt lowers himself down makes a pitiful noise as Blaine slips inside of him. “Shhh, it’s okay, slow down if you need to… there you go.”

Kurt whines through his teeth, the stretch is almost too much, but he’s nothing if not determined. He keeps going, inch by inch, until he’s fully seated in Blaine’s lap, panting and shaking.

“Open your eyes, baby,” Blaine tells him, low and gritty and dripping with sex. “Look at them watching, seeing how beautiful you are, wishing they could touch you.”

Looking around, Kurt sees that Blaine is right. The other men are still watching, jerking off or jerking someone else off, the couple in the corner grinding against each other, eyes on him. Kurt is hit with a rush of something, maybe adrenaline, maybe just his innate need to perform, and he sets his jaw and lifts up slightly, dropping back down a little too quickly but it’s good, so, so good. He keeps moving, throwing his head back against Blaine’s shoulder, moaning wantonly and surprising even himself at his boldness.

“That’s it, just like that.” Blaine gasps, mouth still pressed to Kurt’s neck as he starts to roll his hips up, You’re so tight, feels so good.”

At Blaine’s encouragement, Kurt’s movements become more sure, his hands on either side of Blaine as he works himself up and down on Blaine’s cock. He groans loudly when Blaine hits that spot inside him, and Blaine grabs onto his hips and grinds up, pressing in just right over and over.

“Blaine, _Blaine_ , oh god, I n-need…” Kurt trails off, lost in the feeling of Blaine pounding into him faster, his thighs burning and heat pooling deep and low in his stomach.

“Just a little more, sweetheart,” Blaine gasps against Kurt’s skin. He takes Kurt’s length in hand, starting to stroke him in time with Kurt’s thrusts down. “Keep going, yeah, fuck yourself on my cock.”

“Fuck, I can’t… oh, oh god, Blaine, _please_ ,” Kurt whines, not sure what he’s asking for but he’s so close his eyes are rolling back and his legs are shaking from exertion. A pair of loud moans break through the air, and somehow it spurs Kurt on, making him more confident, bouncing up and down as hard as he can, until he feels himself ready to break.

“Come on, Kurt, let go, sweetheart,” Blaine tells him, hoarse from his own harsh breathing. “You’re so gorgeous when you come, _ah_ , let me see it.”

That’s all Kurt needs before his body tenses, Blaine’s hands the only thing keeping him from floating away, screaming into the thick air as he comes into Blaine’s fist. Blaine keeps pumping his hips up and it feels like it lasts forever, wave upon wave of toe-curling pleasure taking him under. His head lolls to the side, and Blaine meets him in a messy kiss that’s all tongue and no finesse, and then Blaine is groaning against his mouth, hips stuttering and then stilling.

Kurt struggles to catch his breath as he comes down, slumping back against Blaine’s chest with Blaine still inside him. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, so he waits for Blaine to say something.

“You’re amazing,” Blaine mumbles against Kurt’s shoulder several seconds later. “So incredible, Kurt, oh my _god_.”

Kurt preens at the compliment while Blaine helps him stand and turns him around. Kurt averts his eyes when Blaine pulls the condom off and ties it off, setting it aside. He makes eye contact with another man who winks at him as he opens the door to leave. Kurt is still fuzzy and lightheaded, but his mind is quickly taking over his post-orgasm haze. He doesn’t want to say good-bye to Blaine again, as silly as it sounds even in his own head. There is no question to what this is and what it isn’t, and it’s definitely not a relationship. Kurt wonders if it could be, though, and maybe he did get in over his head.

Blaine picks up Kurt’s discarded towel and wipes the come off of Kurt’s stomach, the act much more intimate than it should be. Blaine is struck with how badly he wants to wrap his arms around Kurt and not have to let go. They barely know each other, but there’s something about the young man in front of him that is reeling him in. Before he can get too sentimental, Blaine stands and gives Kurt a short, sweet kiss, then turns for the door.

“Wait, Blaine,” Kurt calls to him, and then asks, “Can I see you again?”

It was the question that Blaine had been dreading, because it was more than asking for another hook up. It was asking for time.

“I be around,” Blaine tells him, because that’s all he can offer.

Then he’s gone.

**~^*^~**

“…And then she said, in front of the _whole class_ , that my dancing looks like I’m flopping around in my mother’s high heels! Can you believe her?”

Kurt hums in acknowledgement of Rachel’s ranting, wishing that the barista would hurry up. They have been waiting in line for a few minutes, and already Rachel has managed to do a full recap of her day, barely taking a breath between topics.

When it’s finally their turn, and thank goodness for small miracles because Kurt was dangerously close from stealing a biscotti and shoving it in Rachel’s mouth, he orders for both of them, pays, and moves to the side quickly, knocking into another patron.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I – “ Kurt freezes. Of course, of all the people in the city to bump into, he manages to practically topple over _him_.

“Kurt, hi!” Blaine says brightly, albeit a bit surprised. “Sorry for getting in your way.”

“No, no! It’s fine, I’m fine, everything is… fine.” Kurt replies. His tongue feels too big for his mouth and he’s probably got the most ridiculous grin on his face, but Blaine smiles at him sweetly, fondly, and it makes Kurt’s knees weak.

“Oh, hello. Do you two know each other?” Rachel asks, and Kurt wishes she would disappear. How the hell would he explain this one?

“Sort of. We’ve seen each other around, right Kurt?”

Kurt nods dumbly. “Yeah, around. Right. Totally random.”

Rachel, who could easily blow the whole think out of proportion, seems to be having a good day. She takes her coffee from the barista and turns to Kurt. “I totally forgot I have to go meet with a study group. See ya!”

Kurt thinks he may have whiplash from how quickly she walks away, but then he realizes that Blaine is still standing in front of him.

“So, um, I’m just gonna go, uh, somewhere…” Kurt grabs a few sugar packets and his coffee and goes to leave. He’s stopped, however, with a familiar hand on his elbow.

“If you have a minute, I bought a giant slice of cheesecake. Want to share?” Blaine asks him.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but it’s been weeks since he’s seen Kurt, and when a coincidence like this happens, you have to go with it. Kurt’s eyes go wide and he opens and closes his mouth a few times before he answers.

“Yes. Yes I do.”


End file.
